


Here Be Monsters

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spider Cider and Spider Donuts! $12 and $7 respectively!” What kind of scam is she running?! Frisk sighed.</p>
<p>“Why is the word ‘Spider’ in the title?” They guessed pretty well.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!” The girl’s grin widened a fraction, revealing fangs. Frisk noted with a degree of fear that they weren’t dulled at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choking Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758263) by [saidno1ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever). 



> Title; saidno1ever
> 
> Plot; Me
> 
> I DId iT MolM

Houses in this neighborhood tended to be extremely old, of the Victorian era. Unkempt, but stable, these houses housed the strangest of kids, and then some.

Frisk had moved here with their family for....financial reasons. And for rumored “family members”. But Frisk knows, through their father, that it was just a period of cheaper rent so they could get their shit together. Save up their income for a real house, stop settling for Ranch houses and stuff. “So, don’t get too attached to the kids here.”

Frisk could care less. They knew their parents could have snobbish tendencies; they didn’t make friends easily anyway.

But, in all honesty, they were lonely. They had a stiff aversion to summer weather and could only stay inside all day. They owned a small variety of gaming systems, a majority single player (Except for Wii Sports, but their parents were too busy doing something else. Tennis, their favorite, got real boring alone.) and uninviting to their parents’ eyes. Their father had outgrown games a long time ago, his interest more in his constant phone calls more than anything else.

Their mother was always busy too outside pruning up the lawn and doing whatever she could to make her house look better than the others. Frisk got bored watching her too.

After a few days, Frisk realized they were gaining weight. They couldn’t bring themselves to do anything about it. They were already eating a little less, anyway.

So, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Frisk woke and started the long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through the day they realized that they were desperate enough to sneak out of the house to meet the other kids. They watched them a lot, the red haired one zooming around, the yellow haired one watching her, and following when the other girl stopped for her.

It was sweet.

What wasn’t sweet was that spider girl that stopped at their house while Frisk’s parents were in the back, one talking endlessly, the other gardening in much the same manner. Both seemed determined to not notice Frisk. Frisk pretended they didn’t exist. (It was more fun than he let on.)

“Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders!” The girl seemed spider like in every sense of the word, from her thin, almost webby strands of hair down to her thin, high, pointy heeled boots. She seemed young, but was a good deal taller than Frisk. They hated that they had to crane their neck to look at her.

“....What are you selling?” They weren’t mean, however. They could be nice. No reason not to be.

“Spider Cider and Spider Donuts! $12 and $7 respectively!” What kind of scam is she running?! Frisk sighed.

“Why is the word ‘Spider’ in the title?” They guessed pretty well.

“Well, it’s made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!” The girl’s grin widened a fraction, revealing fangs. Frisk noted with a degree of fear that they weren’t dulled _at all_.

“O...okay. Uhm, let me go get my wallet....” Frisk shut the door, then ran up to their room, and bolting back down with seven dollars. It was a stretch, with their bi-weekly allowance, (Along with saving up for a bike.) but they could do it.

“Here,” They said, panting slightly. “Seven dollars. A Spider Donut, please.”

The spider girl took the cash, counted, and chuckled slightly as she pulled a wagon into view, easing out a small box from what seemed to be a nest of spider webs. She gave the box to Frisk, and chuckled once more as she made her way down the front steps.

Frisk shut the door and sighed. They picked up the box and opened it, expecting maybe a spider or two along with the donut.

They got all that and more as they dropped the box to swat at a few spiders that crawled out of the box, proceeding to crawl up their sleeve into their shirt. They unashamedly continued to pull their shirt off to slap at the spiders that crawled around their torso comfortably. They shook out their shirt and pulled it back on; picking up the box, they looked inside once more.

Inside contained a single, purple, donut, with suspicious black spots.


	2. Undyne And Alphys Debut

Frisk tried to pretend it never happened over dinner. Their parents always said to never open the door to strangers, and enforced to never eat offered food even more. It was only intensified due to this new neighborhood, and Frisk hated how judgmental they were. 

Thankfully, they didn’t say anything directly to them, and they wondered if this truly was a good thing or not. They knew it wasn’t, but it could come in handy. 

Frisk retired to their room early, having gotten tired of just sitting in a room with no one talking to them, and just settled for wandering around the internet when A-Shave-and-A-Haircut tapped on their window. Frisk moved to open it, and stopped to chuckle that they were breaking all kinds of rules before opening it.

Outside was the little yellow haired girl. “H-hey,” She said, looking tremendously shy. Frisk smiled encouragingly at her, and she smiled back before continuing. 

“S-so, U-Undyne dared me t-to talk to you-”

“Hey, punk!!” Came a voice from down below. Frisk looked down, careful of the other child, balanced almost precariously on the ladder that reached up to the second story. “Me and Alphys want to meet you!!”

Frisk hushed Undyne, knowing very well that it wasn’t dark out and therefore their parents were very much awake. The red haired girl huffed. “Fine, fine. Alphy, come down!!”

Alphys sputtered for a moment. “C-c-come down?! I-it-you-”

“Nevermind that!” Undyne grinned, revealing bright teeth. “I just wanted you to say hi first, since you never do.”

Alphys sputtered once more before glaring down at Undyne. “F-fine!” She grumbled as she descended the ladder, and Undyne laughing all the way up. 

“So, hey, punk.” She seated herself on the windowsill casually, and Frisk couldn’t help the wave of panic that washed over them. Alphys must have felt the same thing, as she grabbed the ladder, yelling “Be-be careful, ‘Dyne!”

Undyne waved down at Alphys dismissivly. “I’m fine!” To Frisk, she grinned wider and said, “So what brings you to this neck of the woods? To be fair, it isn’t the tidiest.” She swing her legs inside, walked halfway across the room, and Frisk had to stop and ponder the fact that a complete stranger just entered their bedroom. 

Then, the alarm set in.

“No, no, no, you have to get out,” Frisk started to pull Undyne out. “You-my parents would freak out.” Frisk could see it now, could practically feel them wondering what was going on, could hear them coming up the steps- 

“Heh, don’t worry punk! Me and Alphys-”

“A-Alphys and I,” The yellow haired girl corrected, swinging her legs into the room as well. “And Undyne and I made sure your parents had gone to bed a while ago.”

“They did?” Huh. They usually don’t go to bed for a while. Frisk nodded slightly, and twitched just a little as Undyne made herself comfortable on their bed. “Honestly, I got a bit worried, y’know. Thought you were deathly sick or something, because you never came out.”

“You guys..were worried?” No one ever worried about them, much less other kids pretty much their age. Everyone else avoided them like the plague once they figured out Frisk’s gender, and then got bullied about every other little thing. It affected Frisk more than they’d admit, though.

“Yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t we be?” Undyne laid down, hands behind her head. Frisk noticed that Alphys was browsing through their small collection of manga, looking as if she had found heaven. They tried not to laugh. “This is a pretty tight community..” She laughed suddenly, and the other two people in the room jumped. “Punk, what’s you’re name?

“Frisk.”

“Hm. Cool name. Now, weird question...boy or girl?” A slight smile was on her features, and Frisk noticed Alphys again, listening intently but trying not to seem obvious. Frisk ignored their overwhelming sense of dread and answered, uncertainty wavering their voice.

“Um...neither?” Frisk winced, expecting some sort of backlash, but Undyne and Alphys only nodded.

“Yeah, isn’t Napstablook sorta that way too?”

“Y-yeah.” Alphys put back a One Piece volume Frisk didn’t know she had. “I think they said something about being confused about it. Anyway, they said to call them ‘they’ or ‘them’. Not ‘it’ or something.”

Frisk and Undyne broke out into smiles.

“W-what?” Alphys suddenly looked lightly panicked. “Did-what’s so-”

“Alphy!!” Undyne ran over to her and thumped her back a couple times, and Alphys’ eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Wh-what-”

“You didn’t stutter!” Undyne’s shark-like grin widened even further, and Frisk wondered if everyone had sharp teeth here. “Achievement earned, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Alphys rubbed the beck of her neck, looking nervous. “W-well, I tend to s-stutter less when I’m talking about subjects I’m f-familiar with,” She murmured, looking away. Frisk blinked at the scene before them, but smiled. there was something warming about it, something they didn’t want to let go of.

They shrugged out of their reverie, and jumped ten feet when they saw another face in the window. Thte face, almost as white as the moon, save for two wide, black eyes, jumped as well. It disappeared just as Undyne flung the window open, carelessly shouting into the night. Alphys and Frisk rushed to the window just in time to see a small form running away, the fallen ladder on the ground.

“W-well,” Alphys said. “There goes o-our way out.”

“Huh,” Undyne said. “I see that kid around a lot.”

“Mmm. Well, I’m going to bed. You guys find the door.” 

Frisk’s sociality timer was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending SUCKED ASSS IM NOT PROUD IM SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like?!!? I did. Go READ ite series, it's the best ever
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/444454


End file.
